


Cercare di non vedere il mare stando su una zattera

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Found Family, Freeform, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Missing-Nin, Missing-Nin Hatake Kakashi, Missing-Nin Tenzou, Missing-Nin Uchiha Itachi, Missing-Nin Umino Iruka
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il quinto giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 5. Missing Nin" Per anni Iruka aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi. Era stato fedele a Konoha con tutto se stesso, aveva visto solo la sua grandezza e mai i suoi errori. Non si capacitava di come avesse potuto farlo. è come cercare di non vedere il mare stando su una zattera. Impossibile! "
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Cercare di non vedere il mare stando su una zattera

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Trying not to see the sea while standing on a raft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042555) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



Per anni Iruka aveva tenuto gli occhi chiusi. Era stato fedele a Konoha con tutto se stesso, aveva visto solo la sua grandezza e mai i suoi errori. Non si capacitava di come avesse potuto farlo. è come cercare di non vedere il mare stando su una zattera. Impossibile!  
Aveva tenuto gli occhi puntati suoi suoi piedi, sul legno della zattera, senza mai alzare lo sguardo, senza mai domandarsi se la zattera avesse lasciato la riva. Solo molti anni più tardi, finalmente aveva alzato gli occhi guidato da una voce, che urlava in un bisbiglio una richiesta di aiuto nascosta da una risata, e si era ritrovato in pieno mare.

Aveva vent'anni appena, quando gli venne assegnata la sua prima classe. Aveva scelto questo mestiere per trasmettere ai suoi allievi uno dei valori più importanti in quell'accademia, l'amore e la lealtà verso konoha. A qualsiasi costo. Ed era qui che le sue convinzioni avevano cominciato a vacillare. I suoi stessi studenti in questo gli erano stati maestri. Mano a mano, nel modo in cui solo un bambino può farlo, avevano cominciato a sgretolare ogni sua convinzione. Aveva cominciato a vedere la sofferenza che gli errori di Konoha portava. Sofferenza che lui aveva provato personalmente e poi l'aveva dimenticata rimpiazzandola con la lealtà a chi quel male glielo aveva procurato.

Naruto Uzumaki aveva 7 anni, non aveva mai avuto qualcuno a prendersi cura di lui ed era entrato in accademia a 5 anni perchè per quelli come lui non esisteva nessun'altra strada per sopravvivere se non quella. Nascondeva un dolore dilaniante dietro ad una risata allegra, proprio come aveva fatto lui un tempo.  
Konoha non sapeva prendersi cura degli orfani, che derivavano dai suoi errori. Non aveva mai saputo farlo e non avrebbe mai imparato. Con alcuni dei suoi orfani poi era particolarmente spietata, questo lo dilaniava nel profondo. In un paio di mesi appena quei bambini avevano smantellato tutto ciò che Konoha gli aveva inculcato fin da bambino. 

Era grazie a lui che Iruka aveva iniziati a maturare l'idea di scappare da Konoha. Aveva contatti abbastanza in alto, da sapere cose che non avrebbe dovuto sapere. Anche tra le alte sfere dei ninja c'era chi stava pensando di abbandonare il villaggio. Quel posto aveva rovinato la vita di fin troppa gente. Kakashi, Tenzo, Itachi... Il villaggio non avrebbe più avuto la loro lealtà. 

Sparirono nella notte, dopo aver messo fine alla vita di tutte le persone che consideravano responsabili delle loro sofferenze. Portarono con loro chi amavano, perchè la distanza avrebbe solo portato ulteriore sofferenza lì dove avevano cercato di eliminarla.  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shin... Si meritavano una vita migliore di quella che avevano e Iruka, insieme a Kakashi, Tenzo e Itachi si sarebbero impegnati, affinchè questo potesse avvenire. 


End file.
